


【TF】Love is blind

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 配合食用音乐Love is blind-椎名林檎
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	【TF】Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> 配合食用音乐Love is blind-椎名林檎

『Love is blind

爱是盲目

Love is only sorrow

爱是唯一的伤痛

Love is no tomorrow

爱是再无明日

Since you went away

自从你离我而去』

  


J.

Jazz回来了。

这是自整个临时基地落成以来的第一个好消息。

Jazz接下战术家给出的高难度潜入任务已经过去了一个半月周期，就在Ratchet和他的扳手几乎都要管不住这群捣蛋家伙们的时候，Jazz平安无事的回到了基地，毫发无伤。

双胞胎坚持要举办一个庆祝party，尽管所有人都知道他们只是想自己好好玩，这个有些简陋的小型聚会还是开始了。

  


Jazz开芯极了。他接过Mirage递来的特调高纯，在双胞胎的起哄声中一口饮下，金属舌划过唇边残余的能量液，无声的危险。

“还要一杯吗？”

Jazz毫不犹豫的把杯子再次推了过去。

  


“额，Jazz，我和Sunny先撤了，你们好好玩。”Sideswipe话还没说完，一只脚已经迈开，跟在双胞胎兄弟后面两下就溜得不见影。

Jazz正在奇怪是谁有这么大的威力，蓝色的跑车将他的杯子推了回来，递了个眼神示意他往后看。

  


昏暗的灯光下，黑白的达特森站在离他不远不近的位置，光镜平静的好像战前广阔无边的天空。

Jazz感觉自己的火种扭动着停顿了一下。事实上这只是他的错觉，内置机体检测仪告诉他一切正常。

太过于正常了，以至于Jazz仿佛置身于令人窒息的虚无。

  


——不应该是这样的。

Jazz调出储存库的数据，里面清楚地记录着他曾经的芯情。

看到双胞胎，通常是“下次别再乱来了你们的烂摊子我真的不好收拾啊”。

看到Mirage，通常是“改天一起偷点高纯喝一杯比比谁醉酒打得虎子多”

看到Ratchet，通常是“下次执行任务一定注意安全求求你不要再打我了”

然而每一次，每一次见到黑白色的战术家，他的CPU运行速率都会加快10%，排风系统效率提高20%，情感模块促使理智模块短路5星秒。

可是今天全部都没有了。

他就像是穿着别人的保时捷外壳，翻着别人的情感记录面对别人深爱着的战术家。

Jazz对于Prowl的所有感情，全部消失了。

  


P.

Jazz半天没动静，Prowl不得不出声唤他：“Jazz？你还好吗？”

“啊……呃……我很好，没事的。你最近怎么样啊？”保时捷举起空闲的手冲他挥了挥。

对于Jazz奇怪的说话方式Prowl很诧异，他上前一步：“你到底——”

注意到Jazz下意识的后撤和尴尬而不失礼貌的疏离笑容，Prowl硬是顿住了自己的脚步，也咽回了发声器边的话。

唯一的围观者Mirage别开脸假装什么都没看见。

Prowl抿了抿唇，尽力让自己无视Jazz的小动作，开口道：“Ratchet让你去他那里做全套的机体检查。”

“哦，我差点忘记了，谢谢提醒啦。”Jazz给Mirage打了个招呼，举起酒杯顺势就要喝下最后这杯高纯。Prowl终究还是没忍住，拉住了他的腕部轴承：“没做检查之前还是少喝点为好。”

Jazz尴尬地放下杯子，乖乖的跟着Prowl离开了。

  


Prowl在前带路，Jazz在后一声不吭地跟着。他们之间的距离完美的维持在见面时的距离。

实在太不习惯了。Prowl想。平时那个跟着自己叽叽喳喳恨不得把今早几时几分吹过一阵风都分享给自己的家伙到哪里去了？

他犹豫许久停住脚步，侧过脸去。Jazz也在偷偷观察他，可Prowl终究还是没有开口，无言地打开了医疗室的门。

  


与此同时，Ratchet看着进门来的保时捷，示意他躺下，顺手点开Prowl的消息。

“务必仔细检查，情感模块极有可能受损。”

  


『How long will it take

这种感觉能持续多久

Before I can't remember

在我遗忘之前

Memories I should forget?

我是否应当抛开记忆？

I've been burning

我一直在被灼烧

Since the day we met

从你我相遇的那天起』

  


J.

Ratchet的医务室难得的清静，好像一切都是为Jazz设计的一样。他盯着检测仪器缓缓靠近，在医生的指示下关闭了光镜。

  


“告诉我你在霸天虎基地最后的记忆。”

  


半个月周期前。

潜伏许久，Jazz终于找准机会一鼓作气来到了虎子们的控制电脑前。光速拷贝需要的文件之后，Jazz照例给文件设置了紧急发送协议便准备溜之大吉。

不过他的运气有够糟糕，开门只是迎面而来的就是举枪对着自己火种的虎子首席科学家Shockwave。

  


“然后你逃了？奄奄一息恢复了半个月才回来？我可没看到你身上有伤过的痕迹……”

  


Jazz被囚禁在实验室内。他知道自己命不久矣，删除了所有的重要文件等待死亡的他反而芯里无比平静。火种停止后，紧急发送协议便会启动，无论如何自己这趟都没有白来。

在他的咒骂声中，Shockwave往他头雕上带了个不知名的仪器。机器启动，他只觉得电流袭击脑模块再传导至全身，仿佛吸管一样取走了他体内的某样东西，瞬间痛苦全部消失不见。

他没有停机。

实验结束后，狂派的科学家每天都会来看他一次，记录数据。除了他和送能量块的杂兵，Jazz再也没看见任何人。

之后，毫无征兆的，他被释放了。

尽管手铐门锁全是他自己开的，沿途也解决了不少杂兵，可Jazz知道，这是那个独眼龙故意设计的。

  


“……”

“所以，你查出来我到底有什么毛病了吗，Ratchet？”

  


P.

Prowl阅读完了Jazz的全份体检报告，就让跑腿的Cliffjumper离开了。

如果只是对自己的感情全部消失，那也没什么大不了的。

  


“Ratchet，你肯定办法！做点什么让我的情感模块恢复正常吧！”特别行动指挥官已经赖在医疗室三个太阳周期了，白色的医务人员现在只想拆掉自己的音频接收器，或者短路保时捷的发声器，然后一脚把他踢出赛博坦，成为环绕母星的月卫三号。

“Prowl，你要是再不来把他带走，我发誓我会这么做的。”医官的信息字里行间都包含着烦躁与怒火。

Prowl不明白为什么要喊他来带走Jazz，可他还是来了，并且推掉了一天的工作。代替他处理文件的Ironhide现在看着一桌数据板头顶三个大。

领着闹腾的Jazz就像当年在帕省领着Bluestreak。

那个时候的Blue是为了逃避去医院重装杀毒系统，而Jazz则是为了让医生多给他来两扳手。

还没过磨合期的Blue都知道离医生远点，Jazz可能真的是缺芯眼欠收拾。Prowl芯想。

  


两个黑白色的地面单位现在坐在离基地不远处的山崖边，难得闲暇地盯着主恒星向地平线靠近。

Prowl注意到Jazz依然刻意地和自己保持距离，不知是为了自己还是考虑到他的感受。

其实大可不必如此。他们之间本没有过于亲密，也没有过分生疏，一切恰到好处。

再说，他今天也不是出门来玩的，Prowl还有正经事要做。

  


“Jazz，有件事我必须问你。你预设的紧急协议中文件本来会发送给谁？”

  


『Love is blind

爱是盲目

Love is without a mercy

爱是再无怜悯

Love is now you've hurt me

爱是如今你带给我的痛苦

Now you've gone away

而你已然离开』

  


J.

紧急协议不单是为了保证特别行动队成员在下线后，所属队伍长官依旧能得到资料，还有暂时储存的意味。若是特别情况下删除源文件及备份，紧急协议依旧可以在删除后一个太阳周期内将内容传送给基地。

特别行动课101。基础中的基础。也是博派一直没有判定Jazz死亡的最重要依据。

——至今没有人收到这份秘密文件。

不过问题也出在这里。按理说Jazz的文件在他清空数据库后就应该定时传出，可是直到他回来，还是没有人见过那个文件。

  


对于这个问题Jazz表示沉默。

他实在不好意思说自己的协定签的是Prowl的名字。这太奇怪了。

就现在自己和他之间这种尴尬的气氛，念出“协议接收人：我最最亲爱的黑白色行走数据板Prowlie”绝对会羞耻得当场跳崖。

下次一定要把“紧急协议必须报设定时的全名”这条从规则手册删除，删的渣渣都不留。

他发现等待他回答的Prowl轻叹了口气，移开了光镜。

  


P.

紧急通讯连忽然尖叫。Trailbreaker大喊着让他们俩赶紧回来。

“虎子发现了我们的基地，目前正在靠近！！”

Prowl当机立断变形，一脚油门朝基地冲去。Jazz紧跟其后。

  


战斗已经开始。

探测系统和自动防卫枪已经被空中部队炸下了线，Ironhide领导着Mirage等机坚守阵地顽强抵抗着来势汹汹的霸天虎。Cliffjumper和Hound把负伤的Sideswipe往Ratchet那里抬去。

Prowl咬了咬牙，从子空间取出中子突击步枪冲了上去。

博派突如其来的救兵打断了进攻，霸天虎们慌乱了几星分才发现所谓的援兵不过是两个TF，火力再次密集起来。

这段时间足够让Jazz和Prowl和大部队会合了。

“汇报情况！”

“我方负伤两人，其余的人还在战斗，但是虎子新发明的那个混沌燃烧炮实在太难扛了！”

“这个简单。”Jazz从Sunstreaker手里接过热能火箭炮，熟练地上膛，“我去给你们争取点时间，让Cliffer和Sunny赶紧去处理基地里的机密文件，其余人准备撤退。”

Prowl表示反对：“你一个人太危险了，至少也要……”

“得了Prowler，在战场上你可别跟我说教。”Jazz勾起嘴角，“打仗的时候战术家和医生都靠边站。”

被点到名的战术家只得看着他孤零零地冲入枪林弹雨之中。

  


『Love is blind

爱是盲目

Love is no horizon

爱是再无地平线

And I'm slowly dying

我正在缓缓的死去

Here in yesterday

明天就要到来』

  


J.

“渣……渣！！十八条流水线的炉渣！！”Jazz丢下空膛的炮筒，将Prowl的手扛在自己肩甲上。达特森腹部的伤口看不到流出的能量液，因为硫酸腐蚀炮蒸发了管线内的所有液体。被炮弹撕裂的腹部锈蚀印记还在不断扩大。

“Prowl你个帕省流水线的行走老数据版！我往敌人堆里冲你干嘛跟着我！”Jazz拼命往基地的方向行进，剩余的汽车人为他们给予最大的火力掩护。

“还他渣的帮我挡炮，你CPU炸了光镜瞎了看不到那是硫酸炮吗！！”他不断咒骂，似乎从发生器里吐出的这些恶毒字眼能表达出他疯狂的自责。

终于回到了同伴们的身边，Jazz把下线的Prowl交给Ratchet，随后迅速启动了基地自毁程序。弥漫的烟雾中博派的战士们再次成功逃离了霸天虎的围攻。

  


P.

“到底怎么回事。”

Ratchet不得不耐下芯来对着达特森好好的解释：“紧急协议是在确认收件人身份之后才能启动发送的对吧？”

“特别行动课101。”Prowl表示他清楚得很。

“我猜我们的特动队指挥官在紧急协议上写的是你的名字。”

“这又如何？即使他情感模块受损，也不应该影响到紧急协议的启动。”

“这就是问题所在。”医生叹了口气，“你觉得他会老老实实地写上你的名字而不加一些奇奇怪怪的形容词？”

  


战术家芯不在焉地放下数据板，再次拿起Jazz的身体报告。

发送程序卡在了情感模块的检测上。

收件人中夹带的“亲爱的”“甜芯”“小可爱”这种词没能找到被Shockwave强行关闭的感情程序中的对应，即使他就是Prowl，Jazz的处理器也不能把文件发给他。

——必须是保时捷芯里那个“亲爱的”或者“甜芯”再或者“小可爱”Prowl才行。

战术家只得激活这段情感代码才能拿到秘密文件。

换句话说，必须重新让Jazz对自己产生感情。

  


……

Prowl启动光镜。他看到了熟悉的海蓝色护目镜。

他不需要询问自己是否成功，因为收件箱里已经出现了他所需要的。

——混沌燃烧炮设计图纸。

  


『Love is blind

爱是盲目

Love is your caress

爱是你的呵护

Love is tenderness

爱是温柔

And momentary pain

以及片刻的疼痛』

  


J&P.

“我必须承认，你吓死我了。”Jazz似笑非笑地看着病床上的Prowl。

“TF不会被吓死，我们有火种自我保护机制。”不知为什么，Prowl关闭了收件箱。他突然很想和Jazz继续这种毫无营养的对话，无论说多长时间都没关系。

“你下线的这段时间，我们终于和Optimus汇合了。现在的基地很安全，不用再东奔西走芯惊肉跳。”

“嗯。”

“不过由于你在战场不听指挥的‘英勇’表现，Ratchet罚你躺床直到伤好之前不许看数据板。”

“……”Prowl纠结了一下，“好吧，我相信Prime身边有能代替我处理好这些东西的优秀副官。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，Prowler。我就不跟你计较你的缺席让我加班的事了。”

“在这之前你必须弄清楚自己加班是因为我还是因为你偷听内置音乐。”

Jazz笑出声，他单膝跪地托起Prowl的手在唇边一吻：“你开的玩笑还是这么冷。”

“那真是很抱歉，我没有研究过如何正确的逗人开芯。”

带护目镜的副官微微一笑：“没关系。我擅长这个。”

Jazz的手指穿过Prowl的指缝，十指相扣之时，蓝白色的保时捷轻轻地哼起歌。

  


『Love is blind

爱是盲目

How well I remember

我清楚的记得

In the heat of summer

在夏日的炎热里

Pleasure, winter fades

欢乐和凉冬褪去』


End file.
